This invention relates to a passenger seat assembly, such as for use in a commercial aircraft, which is convertible between a first two-seat and a second two-seat configuration. This type of convertibility permits airlines to quickly change the seat configuration to more closely match passenger mix and schedule changes. Changes in the airline industry have made quick turnaround time between flights of increasing importance. Because of financial losses, many airlines have cancelled or delayed new aircraft orders. Existing aircraft must be more quickly turned around between flights. In situations where seat configuration changes are needed, the ability to convert a seat between a two-seat configuration such as used in an economy-class cabin and a relatively wider two-seat configuration saves substantial time over replacement of an entire seat assembly, which generally requires the aircraft to be out of service at least overnight, and to be serviced by ground staff personnel.
Conventional aircraft seat assemblies are generally formed of two or more seats attached to a unifying frame which is in turn locked into a seating track in the floor of the aircraft. These seats are usually fixed onto the frame in such a way as to prevent adjustments to the width of the seat itself or to the spacing between adjacent seats on the assembly.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,178,345; 5,131,607; 5,104,065 and 4,881,702, all owned by the Boeing Company, disclose convertible seats, some of which alter the seat configuration between two and three seats, and others of which convert seats between different widths of two and three-seat assemblies.
The convertible seat assembly disclosed in this application permits quick and simple conversion between differing-width two-seat assemblies, and between two and three seat assemblies in a passenger seat grouping by flight personnel between flights. In the embodiment below, a seat row grouping of two, two-seat assemblies and a single, center, three-seat assembly is disclosed. Numerous other combinations are possible within the scope of the invention.